Falsa victoria
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: MuraAkaMido. La vida no es fácil cuando se es adolescente, Midorima lo sabe de primera mano. Pero las cosas se complican cuando Murasakibara entra a la ecuación, tratando de robarle a un Akashi que, en lugar de solucionarlo, los pone a pelear. —Peleen —dice Akashi y Shintaro se pregunta cómo terminó así, en una lucha a muerte contra Murasakibara por el amor de Akashi.


**Claim: **Murasakibara Atsushi/Akashi Seijurou, Akashi Seijurou/Midorima Shintaro.  
**Notas: **Situado en Teikou.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Romance.  
**Tabla de retos: **Cometas por el cielo.  
**Tema: **07. Alambrada.

* * *

**Falsa victoria.**

Para Midorima, la mayoría de los miembros del equipo de Teikou resultan un misterio. Pueden ser jugadores excepcionales, eso nadie se los discute pero en lo que se refiere a personalidad, el terreno resulta resbaladizo y traicionero, tan extraño que él no se atreve a ahondar en sus profundidades. Kise es un idiota, por ejemplo. Todo el día persiguiendo a Kurokocchi y molestando a Aomine para jugar un 1-on-1, a lo que éste siempre accede por inútil que sea. Luego está el propio Kuroko, cuyo apodo de "sombra" le viene perfectamente, pues siempre que no está sentado se lo puede encontrar en algún rincón con la cabeza sumergida en un libro nuevo cada vez, pero que lo convierte en el menos problemático, junto con Momoi que parece la más sensata de todos, quizá porque no tiene la cabeza llena de basketball o algún extraño fetiche como Kise, Aomine o Murasakibara. Y es precisamente éste el que le resulta más difícil de comprender, con su obsesión por los dulces, su pasividad rayana en la apatía y su extraña fuerza en la cancha.

—Atsushi está bien —es siempre la escueta respuesta de Akashi cuando Shintaro se atreve a preguntarle, sobre todo cuando lo ve escaqueándose de los entrenamientos o poniendo mucha mayor atención en el dulce que tenga en la mano al momento, lo que de cualquier manera no ha mermado su desempeño en el equipo, como Akashi se lo recuerda—. Sigue dando buenos resultados y eso es lo que importa.

Shintaro tiene que conformarse con esa afirmación la mayoría del tiempo y realmente no supone mayor problema, pues Murasakibara no se mete con él ni con sus tiros, practicados todas las tardes de manera religiosa en la cancha vacía mientras Akashi hace ajustes a unos cuantos metros, revisando a veces con Momoi y a veces solo, las alineaciones de sus siguientes partidos. Pero como bien supone, la mente de Murasakibara Atsushi opera en maneras misteriosas y la quietud que él tanto atesora, pese a ser extraña, se rompe cuando el joven de cabellos morados comienza a aparecer regularmente en las sesiones extra clase entre capitán y vice-capitán.

—Aka-chin —es su saludo habitual y el que la primera vez que se escuchó por el vacío gimnasio, hizo que Shintaro casi fallara un tiro. Aunque ya totalmente cambiado con el uniforme normal de Teikou, Atsushi ofrece la misma pinta de siempre, con alguna bolsa de dulces bajo el brazo y una pieza siendo degustada sin piedad entre sus labios, que se entreabren en una sonrisa mientras localiza al capitán, en el que rápidamente se recarga con el mentón descansando sobre el cabello rojizo de Akashi.

La primera vez que esto sucede, aparte de que está a punto de fallar otro tiro (lo cual es alarmante, si se tiene en cuenta que casi son dos el mismo día, lo que habla de la inefectividad de su objeto de la suerte), Shintaro se sorprende de no ver reacción alguna en el rostro de Akashi, que sigue con sus tareas como si nada sucediese y que, en esa primera ocasión logra contagiarlo de su serenidad, dejando pasar el momento como una excepción extraordinaria. Pero Shintaro está equivocado, Atsushi se convierte en parte de su rutina, tanto que él aprende a demorarse un segundo más antes de escuchar su familiar voz para lanzar el balón a los aires. Ya no interfiere con su concentración y hasta quizá, supone una mejora en sus habilidades, pero el constante sonido de su masticar, las migas de comida que deja en el suelo, la charla que reverbera por el lugar, colmada por Aka-chin, comienzan a meterse en sus nervios y así se lo hace saber a su capitán un día, llamándolo a una esquina alejada de donde Atsushi se encuentra, comiendo como siempre, aunque sin quitarles los ojos de encima.

—Akashi, ¿podrías decirle a Murasakibara que está interrumpiendo mi entrenamiento? Resulta molesto tenerlo aquí todos los días —su voz es un apremiante susurro, que delata su nerviosismo aunque por otra parte sus intenciones sean totalmente firmes. Akashi no dice nada aunque lanza una mirada al joven que lo espera por los bancos donde suelen descansar los jugadores y que interpreta dicho gesto como una llamada para unírseles—. ¡Akashi! —llama su atención Midorima, pero es demasiado tarde, segundos después el mentón del joven descansa en su posición preferida, como siempre sobre Akashi.

—Atsushi —dice el joven, cuyos ojos rojos tienen el brillo de la sangre y también su espesura, lo que por un momento le da esperanzas a Shintaro de dejar de ver el rostro de Murasakibara más de la cuenta a diario—. Shintaro está celoso de ti, no quiere que estés aquí más.

—¿Eh? —se queja y es asombroso escuchar semejante tono lastimero de alguien tan alto y en apariencia tan amedrentador—. ¿Mido-chin está celoso?

—No seas ridículo —se apresura a decir Midorima, pero su rostro brillante y rojo como el de una manzana lo traiciona. ¿Cómo podría estar celoso? Se pregunta en silencio, aunque como el buen tsundere que es, sabe que es así, porque le han quitado su tiempo de calidad con Akashi, las partidas de shogi se han suspendido desde que Murasakibara apareció y en el regreso a casa, hay un elemento extra.

—¿Lo ves, Atsushi? —pregunta Seijurou y su tono es como el de un profesor indicando algo particularmente obvio pero perjudicial a una clase demasiado obtusa—. Shintaro está celoso de ti, porque desde que estás presente no hemos podido pasar tiempo juntos. No me gusta el conflicto en el equipo —añade, antes de que alguno de los dos pueda decir algo, Shintaro una protesta, Atsushi algún tipo de exclamación—. Estarán interfiriendo con el ritmo del equipo si siguen así. Por lo cual exijo que se arregle este asunto de una vez por todas —es autoritario, como el líder que Nijimura le dejó ser tras su partida, pero se adivina en su tono cierta satisfacción por ser el objeto de pelea entre ambos, la manzana de la discordia.

—¿Qué podemos hacer, Aka-chin? —a pesar de la afirmación sobre lo conflictivo de su presencia, Atsushi no hace ademán alguno de separarse de Seijurou, al que abraza como si fuera un osito de peluche, aunque uno particularmente peligroso y extraño.

—Eso es sencillo —dice Shintaro, acomodándose los lentes—. Todo este asunto se resolvería si no vinieras tan a menudo, Murasakibara. Puedes pasar tiempo con Akashi fuera de las sesiones de planeación de los capitanes del equipo.

—Ya oíste, Atsushi —por un esperanzador momento parece que Akashi le está dando la razón, pero más bien está metiendo cizaña, tanta que es una sorpresa que todavía no se le haya dibujado una sonrisa maligna en los labios—. Pero tú no quieres hacer eso, ¿o sí?

—No.

—Entonces tenemos que encontrar una solución que satisfaga a todas las partes, ese es el único medio para salir de este asunto, ¿no te parece, Shintaro? —suena lógico, por supuesto, pero todo lo que dice Seijurou suena lógico, en ello radica su peligrosidad y su habilidad para convencer, incluso con argumentos irracionales. Por lo cual no le queda más remedio que asentir, dando pauta al que sin duda es el siguiente paso de un plan muy bien elaborado en la mente de Akashi para su propia diversión—. En una competición de basket quedarían igualados —dice y finge sopesar la cuestión con cuidado—. Tendré que pensar en ello y si a ustedes se les ocurre algo, también no duden en decirlo. Por ahora, nada más se puede hacer.

Lo que se traduce en que, al menos por esa sesión, tendrá que aguantar la presencia de Atsushi y otro día sin shogi, sin el secreto pero lascivo toque de sus labios entre cada movimiento de las piezas.

.

Pero el pensar en una solución para su problema es más difícil de lo que creía y Shintaro pronto se encuentra con que los días pasan y se convierten en semanas, mientras él sigue luchando por recobrar su normalidad. Ni el mejor objeto de la suerte, ni el día más ventajoso para Cáncer le son de ayuda cuando llegan y sumada a su gran frustración hormonal, también llegan las burlas de sus compañeros de equipo, a quienes alguien (sin duda Akashi) ha puesto sobre aviso acerca de la pequeña disputa entre miembros del equipo.

—¿Quién iba a decir que Midorimacchi estaría celoso de Murasakibaracchi? —pregunta Kise, una tarde en los vestidores y buscando sin duda la mirada de Aomine para que le siga el juego, cosa que el otro ni raudo ni perezoso hace.

—Sí, sí. Midorima, tienes un gusto pésimo —pero al decir esto mira alrededor buscando a Akashi y sus mortíferos reflejos, que pueden convertir incluso una inofensiva pluma en un arma de destrucción masiva—. Mira que ponerte a pelear como una mujer por Akashi.

En ese momento Momoi interviene para darle un golpe al jugador estrella de Teikou, importándole poco y nada los cuerpos medio desnudos de sus compañeros de equipo. Murmura cosas como machismo e idiota, que le dan cierta paz de mente a Midorima mientras se pone su uniforme normal, vencido por ese día en sus intentos por cambiar la situación. Planea ir a casa y pensarlo un poco, pero no puede fingir que no le han calado las palabras del idiota de Aomine, porque incluso para él resulta extraordinario estarse peleando por Akashi. Aunque bueno, ¿ellos qué pueden decir? ¿Qué derecho tienen para decirlo, en primer lugar, cuando Kise ya está molestando a Kuroko nada más todos han desviado la vista?

Lo único que Shintaro sabe, cuando cierra la puerta de los vestuarios y deja a todos absortos en sus pequeñas peleas (Momoi golpeando y riñendo a un quejoso Aomine y Kise acosando a un molesto Kuroko) es que, por muy milagrosas que sean sus habilidades y lo imponentes que lucen en la cancha, no dejan todos de ser adolescentes, atrapados en las estúpidas fauces de las hormonas y (suena horriblemente cursi) del amor.

—Shintaro —absorto en estos ridículos pensamientos, Midorima pega un respingo cuando escucha la voz de Akashi, llamándolo desde el gimnasio. Ni él ni Murasakibara han estado presentes en los vestidores, pero al joven no se le pasa por la cabeza ninguna cosa extraña, lo que después lamenta porque si hubiese sido así, se habría ahorrado ser parte de una embarazosa situación—. Ven aquí por favor.

—¿Qué sucede, Akashi? —Midorima lo sigue como una oveja tonta que es guiada por un lobo a su guarida, con esa confianza ciega que sólo el suscita y que sin duda ha sido alimentada por todas esas horas solitarias, el uno frente al otro, jugando a algo más que al shogi. Por un momento, tiene la estúpida esperanza de que Akashi haya resuelto la situación y esté a punto de explicarle lo sucedido, volver a esos días que ahora se le antojan un poco lejanos y borrosos, en los que el gimnasio y su secrecía les pertenecía, pero la esperanza muere cuando al entrar al lugar, Atsushi está presente en su lugar habitual, aunque sin ningún dulce a la vista.

—Se me ha ocurrido algo para solucionar esta situación —anuncia, reuniéndolos a ambos frente a frente en el centro de la cancha. ¿Un 1-on-1? Pero, ¿quién tendría ventaja? Es cierto que Murasakibara es tan alto que logra arrebatarle a todos el balón en cualquier posición, pero también es cierto que Midorima puede lanzar a alturas increíbles, que él difícilmente podría alcanzar... Sí, suena justo, una competición de habilidad y un poco de suerte, de la que él está recargado al traer su objeto de la suerte, un llavero en forma de mapache, en el bolsillo del pantalón.

—¿Cuál es, Aka-chin?

—Una pelea —responde, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo y durante un instante, toda su fisonomía se transforma en la de un referee en medio de un cuadrilátero, presentando a los ávidos aspectadores (que sin que ellos lo sepan, son Kise y los demás) a los contrincantes.

—¿Estás loco? —dice Shintaro, olvidándose de cualquier consecuencia que puedan tener dichas palabras, heridas, castigos o menús triples de entrenamiento. Murasakibara es 13 centímetros más alto que él y al menos 20 kilos más pesado, lo que obviamente le da la ventaja. Quizá sería diferente si luchara contra Aomine, pero si a Aomine le gustara Akashi, entonces el mundo estaría completamente loco y no sólo su capitán.

—No lo estoy, Shintaro —declara riendo el de cabello y ojos rojos—. He concluido que es la mejor opción. Quizá no me expresé bien, no una pelea a puños, callejera, como las que son tan populares, eso nos valdría una expulsión a todos. No, una pelea especial.

—¿En qué consistiría? —es la pregunta equivocada, otro de los pasos que, esa noche, Shintaro decidiría lo llevarían un poco más a su perdición.

—En lo que sea —dice Seijurou, realzando el aura de misterio de todo aquello—. Lo que importa sóloes la victoria, quién gana y quién pierde. Incluso pueden usar los puños, si así lo desean. Lo importante es que uno de ustedes dos diga: ¡Me rindo! Entonces se dará por finalizada la pelea. Tortura, chistes malos, chantaje, pueden valerse de las armas que gusten para hacer que su enemigo se rinda. Quien gane —su sonrisa se acentúa más, es a la vez seductora y maliciosa, algo por lo que luchar—, me tendrá a mí.

Shintaro pasa saliva ante tal afirmación, pero sus pensamientos pronto se ven eclipsados por la urgencia del asunto que lo ha llevado ahí, una pelea que debe ganar. ¿Cuál sería la mejor estrategia? ¿Sugerir lo del basketball? ¿Tratar con los puños? ¿Un argumento razonable, anque sin duda inútil, entre ambos?

—Mido-chin, lo siento —se disculpa Murasakibara, como si estuviese a punto de hacer un daño irreparable, pues al parecer ya ha decidido qué estrategia emplear.

—Peleen —dice Akashi, alzando los brazos al aire como un maestro de ceremonias en su magnus opum y Shintaro se pregunta cómo terminó así, en una lucha a muerte contra Murasakibara por el amor de Akashi.

El primer ataca de Murasakibara es sorpresivo, tanto en sus movimientos como en su estrategia. El joven cierra sus manazas sobre sus costillas, por un momento haciéndole creer a Shintaro que todo se ha reducido a los golpes después de todo, sólo para después decantarse por un ataque de cosquillas que logra doblarlo en dos, riendo y llorando a la vez. ¿Qué demonios? Ese lo que sea ha sido tomado muy literal. Mientras trata de recobrar la compostura y alejarse de las manos del otro, los espectadores, pegados en las ventanas del gimnasio, ríen a sus expensas mientras intercambian apuestas sobre el ganador y el favorito es Murasakibara.

—¡Dale, dale! —grita Aomine, quien ha irrumpido en el gimnasio, seguido de los otros, importándole ya poco y nada su privacidad—. ¡Dale!

—¡Tú puedes, Midorin! —se oye la voz solitaria de Momoi, ahogando los gritos de Aomine.

Quizá es este solitario despliegue de apoyo el que le da la valentía y fuerza suficiente para hacerle la zancadilla al otro, enredando su pie de manera que cae sobre su trasero, haciendo un ruido que reverbera por el lugar. Y como no se le ocurre nada mejor, utiliza su propia táctica contra él, haciéndole cosquillas hasta que Murasakibara se las devuelve, de manera que queda un extraño cuadro frente a los presentes.

Luego intentan con los golpes, por lo cual Shintaro tendrá que dar excusas a su madre más tarde, cuando ésta le vea el moretón en las comisuras de los labios hinchados y a Murasakibara le duela el estómago donde el puño del otro ha conectado, privándolo de disfrutar del todo de sus preciados alimentos. Pero tras el primer golpe, cuando ambos quedan tambaleantes, deciden de manera tácita dejar a un lado ese método y su siguiente ataque se concentra en un sencillo pero improvisado juego de popularidad, cuando Murasakibara pide la ayuda de Mine-chin y Shintaro se apresura a pedir la de Kise, de manera que al final los bandos quedan parejos y se decantan entonces por un balón de basket que ha aparecido misteriosamente en el centro de la cancha.

Como Midorima había predicho, el encuentro resulta claramente igualado tanto en habilidades como en el marcador. Hay tiros que Murasakibara le arrebata mientras se impulsa en el aire y anota con velocidad anormal, pero hay otros que puede conectar a la perfección, con lo que sus espectadores se aburren y Akashi más aunque no lo diga. Así se pasan una o dos horas, hasta que ambos están en su límite y ya casi lo han probado todo, casi todo, salvo lo peor.

Shintaro apenas tiene conciencia de cuándo decide hacerlo, aunque sabe que es tanto una buena como pésima idea. El caso es que, cuando menos se da cuenta, está sosteniendo en lo alto la preciada bolsa de dulces de importación que Murasakibara tenía en su mochila y que de pronto, también misteriosamente, ha aparecido en los bancos donde su aburrida audiencia los espera. Es chocolate y si lo lanza al suelo se romperá en mil pedazos sin capacidad alguna de arreglo y Murasakibara lo sabe, por lo cual decide contratacar tomando el objeto de la suerte del joven, que se ha dejado también en las bancas, para mayor protección.

Es, aunque ridículo, un duelo a muerte en donde las apuestas son las de perder o perder. Cualquiera que lance el objeto hacia el suelo sabe que el otro hará lo mismo y ninguno ganará, aunque quizá la pérdida de Midorima sea peor, pues con ella se irá toda su suerte. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos hace ademán por detenerse y se observan con cara de locos a dos metros de distancia, sudando a mares mientras tratan de convencer al otro en silencio de ceder.

—Lo voy a hacer —dice Midorima con el mejor tono amenazador que puede proferir tras horas de extremo esfuerzo físico—. Te juro que lo haré.

—Yo también —dice Murasakibara y copia con exactitud el movimiento del otro, que alza un poco los brazos para lanzar los dulces con mayor fuerza—. Si lo haces, yo también lo haré. Ríndete, Mido-chin.

—Ja —ríe Kise en tono de complicidad y se dirige tanto a Kuroko como Aomine, sentados a un lado de él—. Según estaban peleando por Akashicchi, pero al final les importan más sus dulces y sus objetos de la suerte, ¿eh?

Al comentario, le sigue un aumento rápido y horrible de la atmósfera amenazante, proveniente de Akashi, que se ha dado cuenta de que Kise tiene razón. Ya no pelean por él, sino por sus cosas más preciadas, unos chocolates y un llaverito de mapache. ¡Qué insultante! Había resultado divertido mirarlos durante las competiciones anteriores, pero ahora la diversión se ha esfumado y está a punto de pedir que se decida todo de una vez (quizá con ambos objetos rotos para su satisfacción), cuando la puerta del gimnasio se abre, revelando un cielo oscurecido y lleno de estrellas, así como a un profesor encolerizado, que les grita que se vayan a casa inmediatamente, que hace mucho que pasó la hora de cerrar.

Y son sus gritos los que devuelven el sentido común a los dos contrincantes, que se devuelven sus preciadas pertenencias con un gesto de disculpa en el rostro y, como animalitos regañados, emprenden el camino a casa tras el rápido sermón del profesor que los ha encontrado. Al final, ninguno ha ganado nada, salvo quizá la ira de Akashi.

.

Al día siguiente, Midorima llega a la escuela con la firme resolución de no volver a caer en un juego tan absurdo. Además de que se ha ganado un regaño del profesor, su madre ha hecho otro tanto y no se ve con fuerzas de repetir la experiencia, de verdad parecía un loco la tarde anterior, con los dulces en mano como si fueran un rehén en una guerra sumamente peligrosa, aunque en realidad estúpida por algo infantil. De hecho, tan decidido está que lo primero que hace en el día, tras terminar las clases es preguntar por el paradero de su capitán.

—Kise, ¿has visto a Akashi? —inquiere, pues es el día libre del club y podría ser que ya se haya marchado.

—¿Akashicchi? Mmmm, no. ¿Tú lo has visto, Kurokocchi? —Shintaro los ha alcanzado en las puertas de entrada, donde se disponen a partir y donde le demuestran una vez más que son bastante inútiles en ciertas cuestiones.

—No lo he visto, Midorima-kun. Aunque escuché que tendría una reunión con el Entrenador, por lo que sucedió ayer.

—Eh, esa estuvo buena, Midorimacchi —sonríe Kise, dándole un codazo en el hombro con gesto juguetón—. No pensé que te gustara tanto Akashicchi.

—¡Kise! —grita el de ojos verdes con indignación, pero éste ya se ha alejado corriendo, tomando a Kuroko por el codo para que lo siga y así ponerse a salvo de los ataques tsundere de su compañero de equipo. Sin embargo, no demasiado lejos como para que Shintaro no escuche el comentario de Kuroko, a veces, la voz con más razón y coherencia que la suya propia.

—Todo esto se resolvería si Akashi-kun decidiera con quién quiere estar.

Oh, tiene tanta razón que Shintaro siente cómo el enojo fluye por sus venas nada más escucharlo. Akashi tiene la culpa de todo, los ha dejado pelearse para su propio entretenimiento, cuando en realidad debería de decidir él. Enojado, Shintaro se dispone a buscarlo para encararlo con dicho argumento, pero es él quien lo encuentra primero, cuando sale de la oficina del Entrenador, con sendos castigos para todos los integrantes de la Generación de los Milagros por el alboroto causado el día anterior.

—¡Akashi! —lo llama, desde el otro lado del pasillo y nunca ha parecido tan descompuesto.

—Ah, Shintaro —Akashi le dedica una última mirada a los papeles en sus manos, menús de entrenamiento triple para todos y como extra una excursión a las montañas para subir la estamina.

—Akashi, todo esto fue un plan tuyo, ¿verdad? Para divertirte, cuando en realidad deberías ser tú el que elija, ya que sabes que la devoción de ambos es verdadera.

Akashi desvía los ojos de sus papeles para encontrarse a Shintaro frente a él, con toda la pinta de estar furioso. Quizá se ha pasado un poco de la raya, considerando los castigos en sus manos y la mancha en su impecable reputación, pero nada puede hacer para cambiarlo, aunque quizá sí una cosa para arreglarlo.

—Shintaro —en el tiempo en el que Shintaro tarda en parpadear, pronto se encuentra a Akashi frente a él, a escasos milímetros de su rostro y luego, ni siquiera eso, porque sus labios se unen, lo sorprenden con un extraño sabor a dulce de limón que él ni por un momento relaciona con Murasakibara.

Todo su ser está concentrado en el beso, en algo que consideraba perdido y extinto desde hacía semanas y que logra su cometido de atontarlo como siempre, porque cuando se separan, en la silenciosa promesa de un partido de shogi sin interferencias (y algo más), Shintaro no puede evitar que quizá después de todo ha valido la pena, sobre todo si la (falsa) victoria al final es suya.

**FIN.**


End file.
